


Rainbow in the Dark

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mission on a boat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: The team is tracking a sex trafficking ring leading to an auction on a boat.  Oliver has a PTSD attack resulting in understanding his true feelings for Felicity.





	1. Yachts Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoryrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryrebel/gifts).



 

 

Oliver Queen was restless but that was a feeling he is starting to accept as his new normal.  The team is trying to track down the head of a human trafficking ring with little results. Every night they are on the streets finding members of the ring but those are the small insignificant parts that do not lead to the top of the pyramid.  Those members have been interrogated by the team, often with beatings and threats, but nothing is gained except the satisfaction of putting away another low-level piece of scum. 

 

“Drop the mic.  I found you.” Felicity Smoak, his IT girl, and assistant yells out her excitement.  Felicity is an unexpected, undeserved gift in his dark life. After the disastrous trip on the Gambit resulted in the yacht sinking, his father telling him about wrongs that Oliver needed to right, his girlfriend’s sister drowning and 5 years of hell, he is back in Starling City running his father’s company.  

 

“What did you find, Felicity?  You found the information that will lead us to the head of this sex trafficking ring?” Having complete trust in Felicity, he is sure she found something great.  Plus, she only does her drop the mic when it is huge.

 

“I followed the money trail which leads to some underground talk, and btw, I don’t consider that to be illegal since I just looked around,”

 

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Oliver calms her with a soft, “Felicity.”

 

“Right, there is an auction tonight for some sex slaves, yuck so horrible that I will have to bleach my brain, at this location.  Go in and tell them they have failed humanity because this is larger than the city.” Taking a breath, he really does not know how she says so much in one breath, Felicity shows him the location.  “Tonight in 2 hours.”

 

Roy, Dig, and Thea are now gathered around the computer waiting for instructions.  

 

“We have to stop the auction so we will go in early so there are fewer people to deal with.  Do you have eyes inside, Felicity?”

 

“Yup, three guards and 8 little girls and boys in cages looking scared to death.”  

 

“Suit up, we will go now and surprise them.  Find out information from the guards and hopefully find out who the head is.”  

 

The team easily takes down the guards.  Roy and Thea open the cages and take the girls and boys out to the van while Oliver and Dig drag the guards out of the building.

 

“Green Arrow, there is an open warehouse two streets over.  You can bring them there to talk to them. I will keep a watch on the hideout.  Roy and Thea are taking the captives to a shelter I found and I will call Lance to let him know.”  

 

“Okay.”  

 

The trafficked kids are at the shelter safe with Lance on the way while Oliver and Dig try to get names from the guards.  

 

“One of them will be at the auction but the top guy is never around.  Our boss is Joshua Baker and he will be there any minute.” 

 

Pulling out a cell phone, Oliver handed it to him.  “How about you call him and tell him he is needed now.  I will kill you painfully if you try to warn him. An arrow twisted is very painful and pulling it out results in bleeding to death slowly.”  Oliver warns as the guard's face turns white. The guard calls following Oliver’s instructions and Baker states, “On my way” before hanging up.  Knowing Felicity will make sure the guard is found by the police, they return to the original location.

 

Oliver and Dig wait in hiding for Baker.  He doesn’t come alone. 

 

“He has five guards with him.” Oliver nods as he hears the voice in his ear.

 

The guards are quickly subdued and tied up.  Baker is defiant as he looks up from the chair he is tied to.  “So you are the Green Arrow? Not impressed, I must say. I expected so much more.”

 

“Where is your boss?  What is his name?” In his Arrow growl, Oliver has Baker by the throat.

 

“No, I don’t think so.  Much more fun if you find out yourself.” Oliver punches Baker several times with no results.

 

“Oliver, let him know I donated his checking account to Freedom from Trafficking, a local shelter and I am about to drain his savings and his daughter’s college fund.”  Felicity’s way is less direct than his but often works on the hard-nosed guys like Baker.

 

“Your checking account has been drained and donated to Freedom from Trafficking.  My partner is about to drain your savings and your daughter’s college fund. So no college fund for your daughter or name of your boss and location?” The blood drains from Baker’s face.

 

“I don’t believe you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dig holds a tablet up in front of him with his bank transfer information.  “Okay, no more. His name is Ian Owen. He has a yacht named Everything is for Sale. I know a big auction is being held soon but that is all I know.”  

 

“Come home, guys.  I just pulled up Ian Owen so I should have more information soon.” Felicity’s words of come home soothe his tired soul.  

 

The five years he was away were filled with killing, discovering the dark side of himself, and learning how to be a weapon.  These are not traits that fairy tales are built on. Meeting the bright sunshine that is Felicity Smoak is the universe giving him a break after those years away.  Felicity is beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, empathetic, encouraging, and so much more. More than Oliver deserves. Oliver feels he is like Dorian Gray’s portrait. He knows he is handsome, well built, rich, famous on the outside but inside it is ugly, scarred, damaged, dark.  If he had a picture that showed his insides it would be a horror to anyone who sees it. Felicity is the opposite of that. Every fine and beautiful thing in life should be dropped at her feet instead of her being in the dark, cold basement of a building keeping him alive. 

 

“It’s getting late.  Felicity, go home. We all need to just go rest.  I know you have alerts set up.” Oliver is bone tired but he knows he won’t sleep.  Every night he has nightmares but the last few weeks other dreams are peppered in. Dreams that he has no right to dream.  Dreams that involve a blonde beauty whose lips he is kissing, whose warm body is surrounding him, he can almost feel her sweet words telling him how much she wants him, loves him, but then he wakes up knowing it can and will never be.  Those dreams are his secret, his dirty little secret, and will never be shared with another. 

 

“Are you going home, too?” Suddenly her smell hits his nose, her voice sounds so close, and he feels her arms around him.  Felicity is tactile. When she leaves the lair every night, she hugs Dig, Roy, Thea, and him. He wants to wrap his arms around her and never let go but he gives her a quick hug then steps away.  Although she never says anything except goodnight, he can see a momentary hurt in her eyes but she quickly masks it.

 

“Yes, I think we all need a good night’s sleep.  Plus I know I have meetings scheduled all day so we will have that to look forward to.” Shaking her head, she pats his arm before leaving.

  
  
  


In bed after the long day, this nightmare is worse than usual.  It is Felicity being sucked out of the Gambit instead of Sara. Felicity going into the inky waters where he can’t reach her.  Felicity’s name on his lips as he screams out. Opening his eyes to see his room at the mansion, Oliver gets out of bed. It is late but he needs to know she is okay.  Dressing in his jeans and shirt, he drives his bike to a townhouse he has no business being at. Going to the back, he looks into a window at a woman he can never have.  Seeing her sleeping soundly gives him the relief he needs to take a deep breath calming down before he hops on his bike heading back to his room.

 

After finally getting back to sleep with more pleasant, but no less disturbing, dreams, Oliver woke up with his body screaming for what it can’t have.  The cold shower is a momentary fix until he is walking into the office to see the star of both his dreams last night. Felicity is sitting at her desk singing and dancing in her chair.  The sight is so adorable he just stops for a minute.

 

“Oliver, what the..” Dig starts to question him but then spots the blonde. “Yeah, I get it now.  When are you finally going to ask her out?” 

 

“We are just friends, Dig,” Oliver responds but Dig just grunts.

 

“Really?  Are you going with that?  So you are not mesmerized by the beautiful woman you spend most of your days and nights with?” Fortunately, Felicity noticed them so he didn’t have to respond.  

 

“Hi, guys.  I have all your paperwork laid out.  I answered your emails except a few that you need to look at,” Oliver notices she is not looking at him and wonders why. “Anyhow, you are all set.”

 

The first thing Oliver does when he sits down is open his email.  Laurel Lance, the woman he was dating for years before he took her sister on the Gambit with him, sent him several invitations to events asking if he would like to attend with her.  His history with Laurel is filled with him cheating, being on every single rag out there sneaking into hotels with women who were not her, and her forgiving him. Guilt for his terrible behavior is no reason to go down that road again.  Replying with a polite but firm no, Oliver moves on to the meetings he must attend. As she always does, Felicity has notes for each meeting about the projects they are presenting. One of the meetings is with the R&D division. 

 

Standing up, he goes to his office door. “Felicity, are you planning on attending this R&D meeting with me?”  He could demand she attend as his assistant but that would not work out well for him. First, she would become very angry and refuse, and plus he respects her too much to pull the boss card on her.  The job is a big favor to him. He pulled her out of a good job in IT, where she was rising among the ranks, to bring her up to this position. 

 

“Do you want me too?” Still focused on her computer, she mumbles out.

 

“Yes, please,” Nodding her head in agreement, Oliver steps back into his office with a smile.  Now he just needs to get his traitorous body under control for three hours in a meeting with her next to him.  After his dreams last night, that should be a piece of cake, yeah no. Ignoring Dig’s smirk, he sits down to plow through the notes for his next exciting meeting with finance.

  
  


 Just as he anticipated, during the meeting for R&D his fingers kept trying to reach out to Felicity.  One time his fingers brushed over her arm and she gave him a confused look. Quick thinking saved him as he pointed to the notes.  Assuming he was asking her if that was what the speaker was referring to, she nodded her head patting his hand before giving her attention back to the speaker.   

 

It is becoming harder each day for Oliver to stem the desire to touch Felicity.  He knows she keeps him calm and focused and believes he only sees her as a friend.  Felicity accepts him as he is but her encouragement makes him want to be a better man.  The dreams he has been having must be his body telling him that he needs sex. Being with a beautiful, and Oliver would have to be blind not to see that, woman night and day is the reason he is dreaming of Felicity.  That can’t happen no matter what his mind and body may try to say. Pure, loving Felicity deserves much better than a broken man like himself. Not to mention the danger he would put her in so just no. Now if he can just get his body to understand this fact.

 

The rest of the day Oliver spends in paperwork hell so he is thankful when it is time to go to the lair.  Maybe the information on the sex trafficking scum will be available. They stop for Chinese take-out on the way.   Felicity’s alarms go off shortly after they finished dinner.

“Oh, I found a blueprint of Owen’s boat.  Hopefully, we can discover a way for us to get onboard.”  Standing in back of her, Oliver views the ship. He knows there is a cargo entrance in most yachts so he isn’t shocked when he finds it on Owen’s boat.  Pointing to the drawing, Oliver points out the opening.

“We can get in here.”  They have the way in but now they need a date for the ship to be in Starling City Marina.  The team goes on patrol while Felicity continues her alerts.

After taking care of a few low-level gang members, the team returns to base.  Seeing Felicity’s brows together is a sign. That is the "Felicity is thinking about something" look so she must have discovered something. 

 

“I have the dates when the ship is going to be in the dock.  The Marina is very security heavy with cameras so each yacht has to give the information about when they will be in dock and when they leave.  Owen’s ship will be in dock Saturday night for four hours. That is our timeline to get onboard.” Twirling in her chair, Felicity gives herself a fist pump.  Adorable is the word that comes into Oliver’s brain but he quickly pushes it aside.

 

“Okay, let’s put a plan together for Saturday.  Felicity, you can stay here with comms as we board.  Thankfully only a few guards so they will be easy to get around. “ Oliver notices the crossed arms with the head shake and sighs.  

 

“Uh-huh.  I will be going with you.  I need to be able to freeze the cameras so the same scene is shown to avoid suspicion.  If there are any locks, I need to be there to unlock them. I will be on that boat in case there is a development that we don’t expect.”  Her eyes roaming from one team member to another seeing agreement on everyone’s face but his, Felicity stands up getting into his personal space.

 

“You can do that from here where it is safe.”  The growl at the end of his statement has no effect on Felicity, of course.

 

“No, I will be with the team.” 

 

“This is not up for discussion, Felicity.  You will stay here. Those are my orders.” The second the words leave his mouth, he regrets them.  Felicity is a partner not to be ordered around but he wants her safe.

 

“Your orders? Are you even kidding me now?  You don’t give me orders, Oliver. I will be onboard that ship Saturday where I will be the most helpful.” At that, Felicity runs up the stairs and out into the night.  

 

“I thought you were smarter, Oliver,” Dig responds as Oliver is frozen looking at the door.

 

“Blondie taking orders?  That is the funniest thing ever,” Oliver glares at Roy after his comment but Roy ignores it.

“Let’s come up with a plan,” Finally Oliver focuses on something he can control.

  
  


 

For the next few days,  the team is busy planning the mission.  Felicity manages to get videos of the ship’s past dockings.  The team notices boxes being loaded on which they believe contain the trafficked girls and boys.  The carefully watch how the operation is handled in preparation for Saturday. 

 

They know the crates are loaded at night under cover of darkness.  The loading is done starting at 10 at night so the plan is for them to board the ship around 9.  Guards don’t show up until 9:30 giving them that half hour window. Felicity will set up cameras around the ship during that time as the team familiarizes themselves with the layout.  The victims have to be kept somewhere. The plan is to gain control of the yacht by blocking the room with the buyers before the victims are brought in. Roy can get the limited crew to bring the yacht back to Starling where the police will be waiting after Felicity alerts them.  The cans of knockout gas; medical supplies for the victims; chains to lock the doors; guns, arrows, weapons to protect; Felicity’s specialty tablet plus water and food while they hole up in the cargo bay is packed carefully into backpacks. 

 

Felicity has hacked into the cameras on the yacht.  She can now see the layout plus the guards with weapons.  Going over the plans, looking over the layout of the yacht, watching the routine of the guards the team feels ready by the time Saturday night arrives.  At exactly 9:00 pm, the team is at the dock. Oliver opens the latch of the cargo bay as the team climbs in. Once the team is inside, they lock the cargo bay watching the cameras both on board and on the dock.  Soon the guards arrive loading the boxes with the victims inside. 

 

Soon they see Ian Owen board with his bodyguard and the engines start.  About an hour later, they dock at an island where 12 men and women board.  

 

“The buyers?” Roy questions as he watches the guards search each one.  

 

“Yes, and not as many as we anticipated which makes things easier,” Dig replies as he watches each face boarding.

 

“We will wait until they are in the room before we make a move.  Some of the guards will be in the room but most will be outside. We can take care of some of the guards first who may not be missed as quickly,” Oliver tells them.  

 

A long hour later, the team views Ian ushering in all the buyers plus several guards. Roy and Thea intercept the four guards who are tasks to bring the victims.  Those four are tied and gagged and placed in the cells the victims were housed. The scared kids don’t know what to think.

 

“It’s okay.  We are not going to hurt you.  We are here to save you,” Thea explains quietly.  The team's agreement was for the victims to be put in the spacious living area after being rescued.  Dig and Oliver throw in the bombs locking the buyers in the room. Without warning, the yacht hits rough water.  A look of terror crosses Oliver’s face. They are on the way to take care of the remaining guards but Oliver grabs hold of a wall and freezes.

 

“Oliver, what is it?” Dig asks the blonde CEO.  Dig knows Oliver is in a full-blown panic attack when Oliver cries out Felicity’s name.  “Felicity, you need to get over here. Oliver is having a PTSD attack and he is calling for you.  I think you are the only one who can bring him out of it. I will grab Roy and subdue the rest of the guards while Thea tells the few members of the crew left what to expect.  

 

Roy and Thea are coming out of the area when Dig explains what happened.  Roy and Dig easily contain the guards forcing them into the cells with the rest.  Thea speaks to the Captain, First Mate, and cook.

 

“These men are evil.  I don’t know if you are part of this or not but you need to cooperate.  I will tell the FBI you helped if you do. If not, we will stick you in the same cell as the guards and the FBI will prosecute you fully.  Do you understand?” After receiving nods of agreement, Thea tells the cook to bring food to the victims.

  
  


The boat is sinking and Felicity is going under water.  Oliver is screaming her name. He can’t save her. He is going to lose her.

 

“No, Felicity, I love you.  Don’t leave me.”

  
  



	2. Are you real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Felicity help Oliver?

Oliver can see Felicity in the water but he can’t reach her.  Screaming out her name, cursing himself for putting her on this boat, hating himself for keeping her at arm’s length for so long, he can’t save her because his feet are tangled up in something.  Every single time he tries to move his legs get more tangled in some kind of rope, seaweed, he doesn’t know. Meanwhile, Felicity is drifting further into the water flailing and going under. No, he has to do something.  If he can save her, he can tell her the truth about his feelings. He loves her and wants to be with her. How can she drown before he even has a chance to taste her lips? To run his hands down her silky body? To hear her moans as he teases her nipples with his tongue?  To wake up with her tangled in his arms as he watches her sleep? 

 

“Oliver,” he can hear her voice but he can’t move.  

 

“Oliver, it’s me.  You are okay. I am here.” Why is she telling him he is okay when he can’t save her?  That is not okay. He is not okay without her. 

 

“Felicity, I will save you.  Keep your head above water. I will make it all up to you.  Don’t leave me,” Oliver begs her tears running down his face.  Why can’t he move? Why would the universe take the only person who truly knows him away?

  
  


Felicity races across the ship after Dig’s message.  Oliver is on the floor with his arms tearing at some his legs like he is tied down.  Screaming her name out and did he say he loves her? Looking at him and listening to him makes it obvious he is deep in a PTSD flashback but that should be Sara’s name being called out not hers.  Oliver is stuck inside a nightmare in his head where Felicity is drowning and he can’t save her. Calming him down and letting him know he is okay is her first priority. 

 

“Oliver, what is wrong?” Felicity sees him pawing at his feet and legs.

 

“Felicity, I am trying to untangle these ropes so I can save you.  I can’t lose you.” Okay, Oliver thinks Felicity is drowning and he is tangled up.  Okay, time to get him back to reality.

 

“Oliver, Dig will untie you and I am holding my own.  You will save me. I believe in you,” Felicity is hoping this is the right thing to do.  She opens the door indicating Dig should come back in. Dig stepped out when she arrived giving her enough space to talk to Oliver.  

 

“Dig, Oliver needs help untying his legs so he can help me.”  Dig pretends to help Oliver get free but also starts asking Oliver questions.  

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Oliver Queen, what are you asking me for?  You know who I am, Dig.”

 

“What year is it?”  

 

At this point, Felicity sits down on the floor next to Oliver.  Placing her fingers on his face and stroking she talks, “Oliver, where are you?”

 

“Felicity, did I save you?” Oliver seems confused but his hands cover hers.  

 

“Oliver, I am not drowning.  Feel my hands. Put her hands on my heart.” Whispering softly, Felicity moves his hands to her chest over her heart.  Oliver presses his hand over her heart. “Feel my heart beating? I am right here with you. We are on a ship but safe.  Doing a mission saving people like the hero you are.” 

 

Dig left the room leaving them alone again now that Oliver is coming out of his trauma.  Felicity will take care of him.

  
  


Oliver is still confused.  He still sees Felicity in the water but his hand is on her chest feeling her heartbeat.  His fingers can still feel the thumping of her heart and the soft feel of her skin. The voice he knows so well is assuring him that she is fine, that they are fine.  

 

“Feel my heart beating?  I am right here with you.  We are on a ship but safe. Doing a mission saving people like the hero you are.”  No, he is not a hero. He is a killer who has black in his soul. 

 

“Felicity, I am not a hero.  I have done so many bad things.  If you even knew a small portion of them, you would turn away from me in horror.”   These things have to be said but he is too selfish to remove his hand or ask her to remove hers from his face.

 

“You are a hero and nothing you can say would ever make me turn away from you in horror.  You did what you had to do to survive. That doesn’t make you bad, it makes you a survivor.”  Felicity’s hand is rubbing his cheek and he drops his head into her loving touch.

 

“Felicity,” bringing his hand to her face, he kisses her.  It was meant as a little touch to than her, a taste so he can believe it is real, a reassurance that she is alive but the minute she responds, Oliver is lost.  He can’t do it anymore. All the reasons why it was a bad idea to be with her don’t seem to make sense to him now. Tilting her head, he deepens the kiss. 

 

Guilt washed over Felicity.  The only reason Oliver is kissing her is that he is in the middle of an attack.  Yes, there have been a few touches and looks that Felicity was hoping meant something but then he continued his Laurel pursuit.  The number of women who have passed by is giving her motion sickness. No, she needs to stop this right now. It will be easier and less painful if she gently stops him now.  

 

Backing away gently is not as easy as she anticipated.  Oliver tightens his hold on her as soon as he feels her backing away.  

 

“No, don’t leave me.  It was another nightmare but you are here with me fine.  I am not letting you go again.” Desperation laces his voice and Felicity’s heart breaks.

 

“Oliver, everyone is okay.  Are you back again?” 

 

“Yeah.  Feeling your heartbeat and you in my arms brought me out of it.”

 

“We need to go to the team.  I am sure we are close to Starling again.  We need to use the escape plan we came up with so we need to get with the team.  Lance is giving us 15 minutes to get off the boat and hide before he sends the cavalry in.”  Seeing his eyes clear and his Arrow face return, Felicity slips out of his arms.

 

The team is standing outside the door when they walk out.  Dig and Felicity share a look. After tying up the Captain and First Mate, they leave the ship watching to make sure the victims are safe before heading to the lair.  By unspoken agreement, they change and head home. Felicity checks her alerts and leaves first.

 

When she gets to her townhouse, she slips off her shoes, unzips her dress heading to the bedroom to change.  Even though she knows she is just torturing herself more, she takes off her bra slipping on the blue shirt she still has from when she took the bullet for Sara.  In her brain, she knows she should have washed it and returned it long ago but her heart won’t let it go. She wears it when she wants to feel close to him. Today after the kiss, she just needs the comfort before she forces herself back to reality tomorrow.  Pulling the hair tie out of her hair, she runs her fingers through knowing it probably is a mess. Who would be knocking on the door at this time of night?

 

She opens the door to see Oliver standing there.

 

  
  


Hurrying out of the shower to change into his jeans and henley, Oliver just wants to take Felicity home so he can hold her in his arms again.  Admittedly he wants to make love to her seeing her come apart over and over but it might be too soon for that. What he will do is just sit and hold her.  Maybe she will let him stay with her. Just being in bed with her sleeping would be a dream come true. Sleeping is not easy for Oliver but he just has a feeling he would be more peaceful with Felicity in his arms.  So wrapped up in these daydreams, he doesn’t notice Felicity is not at her desk. 

 

“Roy, where is Felicity?” Thea’s boyfriend is sitting near her desk so he must know.

 

“Oh, Blondie left.  She said to say goodbye to everyone.  She seemed tired and a little off. Probably just needs a good night’s rest.”  Oliver stares at Roy and the empty chair. He thinks back to the scene on the boat thinking of how Felicity might have felt.  Did she think he was just kissing her because of the attack? Didn’t he make it clear enough how he loves her? Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way about him?  Taking the steps two at a time, he jumps on his bike headed toward Felicity’s house.

 

The first thought in his mind is how Felicity is opening the door without checking but that is pushed out when he sees her dressed in his shirt.  A wave of possessiveness overcomes him. Stepping into her townhouse, he closes the door. 

 

“Oliver, hi.  What are you doing here?” Several emotions fly across her face - surprise, desire, apprehension, as she watches him.  

 

“Is that my shirt?” the words stumble out of his dry mouth.  

 

“Oh, yeah.  I’m sorry. I meant to give it back to you.  I will go change..” 

 

“No” Felicity turns back to him in shock when he screams the word.  The last thing he wants is to have her take that shirt off. If it comes off it will be him removing it as he kisses down her body and no other way.

 

“Oliver?” His resolve breaks as he stalks to her stopping in her personal space.

 

“I thought you would be there waiting for me when I came out.  I wanted you to be.” 

 

“I don’t understand, Oliver.  Why would I wait for you? I never do once you are okay.” Felicity is unconsciously fumbling with the shirt.  She already had several buttons undone but she just adding a few more giving enough of a view to tease him. His brain is about to short circuit so he needs to clear this up fast.

 

“Felicity, on the boat I kissed you.  You kissed me back. I just thought you wanted me as much as I want you.  Not very good at this so I am sorry. I would say I had game as Ollie but that is not what I want with you.  Did I, do you, um” Was she just being nice because he needed her? Oliver doesn’t know what to do.

 

“What are you asking me? You kissed me because you were in the middle of an attack.  You thought I was Sara drowning and that is why..” With a shake of her head, Felicity stops.  Oliver knows he is not good at communicating so he does what he is good at. Lifting her head, his lips touch hers.  His fingers trace down the skin revealed by the open buttons. The moan from her lips is enough encouragement for him.  Taking her hand and laying it on his pants he rubs her hand over his erection.

 

“That is for you, Felicity, not Sara, Laurel or anyone else.  I have wanted to do this for so long but I didn’t want you to be with someone like me.  You deserve so much better. I have been in love with you for so long I can’t remember when I didn’t burn wanting you.  Do you have any feelings for me at all?” Her answer is to squeeze her fingers together causing a huge groan from him. “I love you.  I can’t pretend anymore.”

 

“You love  _ me _ ?” His answer is to deepen the kiss.  Felicity’s hands move from their spot and he grunts out of frustration until he feels her hands under his shirt lifting it off.  His belt is next and then he feels her fingers on him again pulling down his zipper. Toeing off his shoes, he kicks off the pants and boxers that she shoves down his legs.  Lifting her up is easy as she is light and her legs go around his waist. A pair of lace panties are the only thing between her core and his. Once he reaches the bedroom he stands her up instead of putting her on the bed.  Kissing down her neck he unbuttons the shirt licking each section of skin that is revealed. At the last button, she reaches to drop the shirt but he stops her.

 

“Leave it on,” a voice similar to his Arrow voice commands her.  The idea of making love to her with his shirt on her skin only fuels his desire.  Now he lifts her positioning her on the bed as he takes off her panties with his teeth.  Her legs are forced open by his shoulders as he bends down to take his first taste and smell of her.  With every suck and lick, her moans are louder until she comes apart. Watching her as he feels her clenching around his finger is so exotic he almost can’t hold on.  The condom he grabbed out of his pants is now covering him as he climbs up on the bed. 

 

“Oliver, please,” 

 

“I know, baby.  Ready?” The first push in with the tip is almost enough to undo him but he takes a deep breath as he feels her engulfing him.  “I won’t last long this time but I will make it up to you.” Deep thrusts hitting her spot along with his finger circling her cause her to cum right before him.  

 

Oliver gets rid of the condom, grabbing a warm washcloth to gently clean her up.  Climbing back into bed with his arms around her, he feels a peace he hasn’t felt ever.

 

“Don’t think this means you don’t have to take me out on dates, mister,” a giggling Felicity tells him as he feels a huge smile on his face.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” is his response before the bliss of sleep finally reaches him.  Oliver’s last thought is how he didn’t need to beat his body to get it to shut down. Instead, he is lured into a peaceful sleep by the most beautiful woman in the world.

  
  
  


“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to magda1102 for my lovely banner. Thank you for all who commented, shared, gave kudos. You are all wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to magda1102 for my lovely banner.


End file.
